Impure
by actor4good
Summary: AU Klaine! All Kurt wanted was to start his life over but that all changes when he has to save a beautiful hazel eyed boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this story is kind of out there but I decided why the hell not?! Basically think Lord of the Rings in terms of time period and style but I throw in a lot of my own stuff. This story is going to be multi-chapter how many depends on the response. As usual I don't know own the right to Glee or to any of it's characters. Those rights belong strictly to Ryan Murphy and this story is nothing but a work of fiction. Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey! Elf! Wake up!" Kurt was startled from his trance, "What? What's happening?" The driver of the wagon laughed, "You Elves sure do sleep funny." Kurt scoffed at the human's use of poor grammar, "I don't sleep. I trance for 4 hours. Much more efficient than the 8 hours lesser races require." The man's eyes darkened, "Now is that any way to treat the man who carted your ass half way across Kai? You may be an elf but you can still bleed." Kurt straightened up at the man's response, "I'd like to see you try. Why did you disturb me?" The man sighed, "Just wanted to let you know that we have arrived at Whitehall. Your destination." Kurt jumped out of the wagon quickly to study his surroundings, there was a huge wall made of white marble in front of him that scaled far too high for anyone to even consider climbing. This was it, Whitehall, the city Kurt hoped to run from all of his problems and start a new life.

The driver of the wagon cleared his throat, Kurt turned to see his hand was extended out to him palm facing up. Kurt scoffed, "Seriously?" The driver bowed his head lowly, "Times are hard around here sir. It would help feed my family." Kurt sighed heavily before reaching into his satchel pulling out a handful of gold coins, "Here. Thank you for allowing me safe passage to the city." The driver bowed, "Always a pleasure to serve the Elven kind." With that the cart pulled away from the city gates and continued down the trail, Kurt turned and began walking towards the gate until he came to two guards standing in front of two large wooden doors. "State your purpose" Kurt turned to the guard who spoke, "I wish for entry into the city." "Who are you?" Kurt turned to the other guards, "I am Pri..." Kurt quickly caught himself, "I am but a humble wood elf seeking a new life in the city." The guard to Kurt's left took a few steps towards him, "Are you pure blood elf or half elf?" Kurt's brow furrowed, "Pure blood but why would that matter?" The guard on the right began to laugh, "Oh it's very important, but you will see. He's definitely an elf, see how tall and scrawny he is? It's safe to let him in." The guard on the left nodded, "Open the gate!" The large wooden doors began to open and the guards stepped aside to let Kurt pass. One of the guards lightly grasped Kurt's arm as he passed, "Beware of the Impure." Kurt removed his arm from the man's grasp and just nodded before walking through the gates and into the city.

_'What the hell was that all about?'_ Before Kurt could think on it further he was quickly swept up into the bustle of the city foot traffic, quickly collecting himself Kurt maneuvered through the crowd gracefully until he found an Inn, once inside he made his way to the bar and sat on a stool next to a hooded figure who seemed to not really notice him. "Can I help you?" The bar maid smiled brightly at Kurt, "Yes. I would like a room please and some wine if you have it." The bar maid chuckled, "We haven't had wine in awhile. Not much left to trade since King Mahon has spent so much money with his...crusade." The hooded figured scoffed before getting up and leaving, the bar maid shrugged, "The room is 10 gold pieces a night." Kurt nodded and reached for his satchel, his eyes widened, it was gone! Kurt's elven eyes scanned the room until he caught sight of the hooded figure making their way for the back exit, "Hey! Stop! Thief!" Kurt ran after the figure and burst through the back door maybe seconds after the figure had, but they were gone, he quickly looked about to see a shadow slipping around the corner, "Stop!" Kurt ran in the direction he saw the shadow go, '_I have to get that satchel back, I can't loose the-'_ Kurt's thoughts were quickly cut off when he rounded the corner and was smacked across the face with a wooden staff, knocking him out cold.

As Kurt began to return to consciousness he realized he was tied up and could hear people talking, "I can't believe you would be this sloppy Santana!" "What the hell was I supposed to do Sam?! It's not like I asked him to follow me out of that bar." "No, but you shouldn't have stolen his money and book!" Kurt's eyes shot open, "Where's my book?!" The two who had been talking jumped back. Now that Kurt could see them he noticed one was a human man with green eyes and long blonde hair that was dressed in a simple black tunic and with black pants and boots to match, Kurt spotted his weapon which was a wooden Longstaff, definitely what was used to knock him out. The other was a girl, but she looked both elven and human, _'A half elf ?' _Kurt eventually realized that she was indeed a half elf, she had the pointed ears and slender features of an elf, but had a rounder face like that of a human. "Oh, you're awake," The human named Sam was the first to speak, Kurt glared, "Answer my question. Where. Is. My. Book?!" Santana laughed, "Forgive me but you really aren't in a position to threaten us. We clearly have the upper hand."

Kurt sighed, he knew she was right but damn his pride, "I don't need my hands to deal with you. Do you even know what that book is?" Sam pulled the book out of Kurt's satchel, "You mean this Spellbook." Kurt gulped, "Ok. So you do know what it is. All the more reason you should just give it back and I will be on my way. Otherwise I will have no choice." Sam laughed, "No offence friend but you barely look older than an elfling. Let me guess, you're 110?" Kurt averted his eyes, "Ah ha! Knew it. You are no more that 18 years old by human standards. Barely an adult by elven, so I doubt you've gotten into your studies deep enough to be able to do spells without the use of your hands." Kurt looked shocked, "Do you use magic?" Sam laughed, "Definitely not. I quit the junk years ago. Not going back. But I guess it's more natural for you elves." Santana scoffed, "Yeah, everything's always easier for the elves." Kurt looked to her, "Aren't you part elf?" Santana's eyes darkened, "Not by choice. Elves haven't exactly been kind to me in the past." Kurt lowered his head, "I'm sorry for that but I promise I mean you no harm. Please just let me go." Sam shook his head, "Afraid we can't do that. We need to take you with us. You may come in handy." Kurt began to feel afraid, "Use me for what?" Sam jerked his head when he heard voices heading in their direction, "No time for that. Sorry in advance for this." Before Kurt could respond Sam whacked him across the back of his head knocking him unconscious once more.

When he awoke he was untied and they appeared to be in small room at the top of a tower, Kurt jumped to his feet as quickly as he was able only to have Santana appear behind him with a dagger against his back, "Take it easy. We aren't going to hurt you." Kurt scoffed, "Says the girl holding me at dagger point." Santana laughed, "You know for an elf you're kinda funny. But seriously, Sam and I are the least of your worries." Sam entered the room a moment later with staff in hand, "Good you're up. Sorry I had to knock you out again. It was much quieter that way." Kurt looked around, "Where am I?" Sam smiled, "Look clearly you're not from around here so I will fill you in a quickly as I can. We are apart of a group known as The Impure." Kurt's eyes widened, "The guards warned me about you!" Sam laughed, "Well they would. We are the ones that are trying to stop the bloodshed." "Bloodshed?" Kurt was so confused. Before Sam could answer a procession of trumpets was heard coming through the window, Sam moved to the window, after a moment his features altered into a grimace, "Come see for yourself."

Kurt moved to the window with Santana following behind, dagger now withdrawn from Kurt's back. As Kurt looked out the window he was shocked by what he saw, a crowd had gathered in the center of town at the gates to the castle, in front of the gates was a stage where a man adorned with gleaming silver and gold armor with a beautiful crown made of gold and emeralds resting on his head. The man was standing in the center and to the left of him was a cage containing what appeared to be a pale girl with black hair, she was lying on the cage floor curled into a little ball. As he allowed his eyes to drift the right side of the stage Kurt felt his heart jump, on the other side was a boy. But not just a boy, a half elf boy. With his elven eyes Kurt was able to make out ever detail of the boys face even from his view high in the tower. He was..._beautiful_. He had olive skin with black curly hair, pointed ears, and the most stunning pair of hazel eyes he had ever seen, they almost shone like gold. Kurt then noticed the boy had shackles on his wrists and ankles, "The man in the center is King Mahon." Kurt turned to looked at Sam, "Who are the other two?" Sam sighed, "Innocent people who shouldn't be involved at all." "The one in the cage is named Rachel, she's a nice girl. Little moody though." Santana smiled sadly as she saw her friend in the cage, "We grew up together. She's kind of like a sister to me."

"Who's the boy?" Kurt still couldn't bring himself to stop staring at the boy, he was standing looking straight ahead as if he were somewhere else. "I don't know his name, but he's the cousin of the princess, he's been living in the palace for about 6 years as a steward. Rumor has it he was a prince in his old kingdom." Kurt's eyes widened, "Really? Then why is he here?" Sam shrugged, "I heard his mother was a sorceress who kidnapped the Queen of the Stargazers and changed her into lion, then disguised herself as the Queen, married King Averon and then had that boy. Rumor has it by the time he was 5 his mother's spell had worn off and the Queen found her way back to the castle. His mother was exiled but the King kept the boy. But I guess he just decided to ship him off for being a half-blood. Poor guy." Kurt felt his heart drop, how could anyone be so cruel to something so beautiful? Kurt had never been attracted to a half elf before but maybe that was because he hadn't met this half elf, now Kurt couldn't imagine finding anything more beautiful. "Oh, it's starting, get down!" Sam quickly pushed Kurt down so he wasn't standing in the middle of the window, as they crouched down King Mahon began to speak, "Loyal subjects, we have made great strides in our crusade against the abominations knows as half bloods. Creatures that are of two races are blasphemous and should be exterminated!" The crowd seemed to be getting worked up over Mahon's words, as Kurt's eyes scanned the crowd he saw some agreeing with Mahon while others turned their heads to hide their disapproval from the guards standing all around. "Today my subjects, I bring you two more half bloods! A girl who is part human and part Succubus! The other a boy who is half human and half elf. Now among all other races I hold some respect for the elves and it is in that spirit I will give the boy a chance to redeem himself and not die on this day!"

Mahon turned to the boy, "Blaine. Step forward." The boy stood stubbornly staring straight ahead until one of the guards pushed him from behind causing him to stumble forward. The boy turned to face Mahon, there was no fear in his eyes. "Blaine, as...family, I allow you this chance. Either you can either die this day or," Mahon motioned his hand to the guard standing behind him, the guard quickly fetched the girl from the cage and brought her to Mahon, "You can slay this abomination and take your rightful place back in Court as the Royal you are. I'll even write to your father if you like." Blaine eyes brightened for a second as if to consider the offer but then became dark with rage, "Blaine," Blaine wasn't sure he had heard the girl whisper but turned his head towards her direction, "It's ok. Do it. There's no need for both of us to die." Blaine felt tears welling in his eyes, "Rachel. You know I can't. But don't worry I'll get us out of this." Mahon began to laugh harshly, "Oh that is rich. How is a boy barely over 18 going to take me down?" Kurt tried to stand but Sam quickly shoved him back down, "What are you doing? We have to help him!" Sam smiled, "Don't worry we are. Ready Santana?" Kurt turned to see Santana with a loaded crossbow in her hand, she smiled wickedly, "Oh yeah. Step aside elf." Kurt quickly moved to the side of the window to allow Santana to crouch down and take aim, "Remember you've only got one shot so make it count." Santana frowned in her concentration, "Shut up Sam!"

Kurt didn't hear Sam and Santana arguing, he was too fixated on the boy, '_Blaine,' _Kurt smiled, glad he had a name to go with such a beautiful face. Blaine was still staring at Mahon, Kurt could feel an aura admitting off of Blaine but he couldn't explain it, but he was astonished that the boy continued to show no fear. Mahon smirked at Blaine, "Fine Blaine. If you refuse to slay this girl then I suppose I shall be ridding the world of two evils today. I was going to kill the Succubus first but you are my wife's nephew after all." Mahon laughed darkly, "You're father would be so disappointed in you. To think one of the son's of the great King Averon would be nothing but a bastard to an elven slut." Blaine clenched his fits, his hands still shackled, "Watch yourself Mahon. I don't want to have to hurt you." Mahon's frow burrowed, "Alright I've had enough of your antics. Sword!" A guard quickly scrambled to Mahon's side with a longsword, Kurt's eyes widened in horror, "What are you waiting for? Shoot!" Santana remained focus on her target, "I have to wait. Dont' worry, he spared Rachel. I'm not going to let him die." Kurt nodded and just watched helplessly as Mahon raised his sword up, "Today I rid the world of this abomination and cleanse his soul!" Mahon took a fighting stance ready to thrust the sword into Blaine, leaving part of his neck exposed. "Now!" With that Santana pulled the trigger and the arrow went flying straight for Mahon, it made contact and pierced Mahon through his collarbone making him shout in pain, "Assassins!"

The crowd quickly dispersed in screams as guards raced to Mahon's side, one quickly removed the arrow, "He needs healing, taking him to the Palace!" Two guards quickly escorted Mahon off the stage and back towards the Palace, Blaine smiled deviously, this was his chance. Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he felt the surge of power he began to speak, "Help me break these chains that bind, so that answers I may find." Suddenly the shackles around Blaine's writs and ankles turned a blazing crimson, Blaine jerked his arms apart causing the shackles around his wrists to break, then repeated the action for the ones around his ankles. "The half elf is trying to escape! Stop him!" Three guards began rushing towards Blaine, he turned to them and took a deep breath, then Blaine let out the most ear piercing scream Kurt had ever heard, but it only seemed to hurt the three guards Blaine was looking at. They were writhing on the ground in pain and couldn't seem to stand, _'he's using magic!' _Kurt was astonished, he had heard of some half elves being able to use the magic of the elves but it was usually weaker than normal elven magic, this however wasn't the case for Blaine.

Blaine quickly rushed over to Rachel, "Hold still." Blaine looked at the shackles and concentrated, after a moment Rachel's shackles began to glow crimson, "Now you should be able to break free." Rachel easily broke out of her shackles with Blaine's spell weakening them, "Thank you Blaine. Thank you so much!" Blaine looked over his shoulder to see that the guards were starting to get to their feet, "Don't thank me just yet, come on!" Blaine quickly grabbed Rachel's hand and jumped off the stage and began to run towards the city gates. "Come on," Sam stood up quickly, "We need to get to them before the guards do." Kurt nodded, "I can get to them no problem. Just tell me where to meet you." Sam was surprised by Kurt's sudden interest in their cause but didn't question it, "Just protect them and get them to the city gates. Santana and I will do the rest. Let's go." Santana nodded and stood, before they could get out of the room Kurt stopped them, "Wait! If you want me to protect them I am going to need that book." Sam smiled and threw Kurt his satchel, "See you at the gate." With that Santana and Sam raced out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Kurt took the spell book out of his satchel and stood in the center of the room, "Ok. Breathe, you need to help him. Protect him. Let this be your source." As Kurt spoke he began to glow a deep blue, matching the color of his eyes, the book levitated out of his hands and began to glow the same blue, suddenly the book became a ball of energy and shot into Kurt, there was a flash and Kurt was gone. Blaine had been doing a good job of preventing the guards from catching up to them, bobbing and weaving, there was no need for magic right now, not while he could outrun them. "Blaine, stop!" Rachel stopped dead in her tracks, when Blaine turned around she was looking behind them, "Rachel come on! We can't stop!" Rachel shook her head, "No it's ok. Someone's coming to help us. I saw him, he's going to appear right there just watch!" Blaine turned to where Rachel was pointing which was right in front of them facing the guards chasing them, "Rachel I don't normally doubt your visions but I think it's too big of a risk." "Here he comes!" Rachel had a wide smile on her face, she could sense whatever was coming was a strong source of good, she trusted they would be safe.

Before Blaine could say anything there was a flash of blue light and a gust of wind that felt like ice, then a figure appeared, Blaine's eyes widened. As Blaine observed this elven man in front of him with long chestnut hair with blue streaks running through it which matched his eyes perfectly, he couldn't think of seeing anything more breathtaking in his life, _'Is he really here to help us?'_ Kurt turned around to face Rachel and Blaine, "Listen there isn't much time. I'm here to help. Sam and Santana sent me and I am going to help you get to the gate but you must do exactly as I say. Blaine, I need your help." Blaine's eyes widened in shock, "My help? What can I do?" Kurt smiled, "You did quite a bit back there when you freed yourself. Now I'm going to demonstrate a spell to you and I need you to do exactly as I do. Don't think just focus on the magic and what I do, do you understand?" Blaine nodded. Kurt turned to face the guards, he brought his right hand up to his chest with his palm facing up, "Elements bring forth your power and make me whole, conjure the element that lies within my soul." Suddenly a bright blue orb appeared in Kurt's hand, he quickly threw the ball at one of the guards, upon impact the guard shouted and half of him had become frozen. Kurt turned to face Blaine, "You're turn." Blaine shook his head, "I can't do that." Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him to his side, "Yes you can. Now just close your eyes and focus like you did before. Magic is apart of you just manifest it."

As Blaine shut his eyes Kurt moved away and quickly conjured another Orb of Ice and threw it at another guard to give Blaine more time to concentrate. Blaine brought his left hand up to his chest with his palm up, he took a deep breathe, then he felt a surge of energy, "Elements bring forth your power and make me whole, conjure the element that lies within my soul." As Blaine spoke Kurt felt a surge of energy rush through him, almost making his knees buckle, Blaine was definitely powerful. A moment later an Orb of Fire appeared in Blaine's hand, Kurt's eyes widened, fire was the hardest element to control and only the chosen could conjure it at will, "Excellent Blaine! Now throw it!" Blaine nodded and hurled the orb at one of the guards, his scream made Blaine wince and he watched the guard fall to the ground dead and charred. Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's hand, "Great that should give us enough time to get to the gate. But I need your help with one more spell."

Blaine quickly grabbed Rachel's hand as they ran past and now all three were in a dead out sprint to the city gates. "Blaine!" Rachel's scream caused Blaine to look over his shoulder and see that five more guards appeared behind them, "Uh, so what's this spell of yours?" Kurt noticed the guards and nodded to Blaine, "It's simple on your part, I just need your permission to tap into your magic a little. I'm not strong enough to do the spell on my own but between the two of us I think it could work. I promise you will be fine." Blaine nodded, "Ok. I trust you." Kurt smiled before turning his head to look straight ahead towards the closed doors of the gate, he imagined himself on the other side of the gate, what he remembered it looking and feeling like. Once he had a clear image in his head he squeezed Blaine hand and concentrated on his energy, suddenly they both felt a surge go through them like a lightning bolt, Kurt felt more powerful than he had ever felt before, when he saw his hand glowing blue and Blaine's glowing red he began to speak, "Give us the power to go where our bodies cannot. Takes us to the place my mind has sought." In a flash of red and blue all three disappeared from the streets, the guards all stopped dead in their tracks, not sure if they really saw that or not, but the three were no where to be found, Mahon would not be happy about this.

Sam was sitting in the driver's seat of the carriage Santana had "accommodated" for their get away, "Do you think they will really make it?" Sam smiled down to where Santana was standing next to the carriage, "Yeah, I do. That elf is something else." Santana nodded, "That boy had some serious power too. You sure it's a good idea we involve them in this?" Sam shrugged, "What choice do we have? All three of them will be wanted now by Mahon dead or alive. Besides, I think we could use them." Out of nowhere a gust of wind began to swirl near the gate and with a flash of blue and red Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel all came into view. As their feet touched the ground Kurt's Spellbook reappeared in front of him, he grabbed it as his knees buckled, luckily Blaine caught him, "Hey! You ok?" Kurt's breathing was a little strained, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just takes a lot of energy." "He actually did it!" Santana couldn't believe it, she ran over to Rachel and quickly pulled her into a hug, "Thank the gods you're safe. Are you ok?" Rachel smiled, "Yeah. Thanks to these two." Santana walked over to Blaine, "I'm Santana. I've never met you before but apparently Rachel knows you and you saved her life so in my book that makes us friends." Blaine looked suprised, "Really? You don't mind that I'm a half elf?" Santana laughed as she pulled her hair back to reveal her pointed ears, "Ah hello! I'm one too!" Blaine smiled widely, "Well it's nice to meet you Santana! I'm Blaine."

Blaine then turned to the mysterious elf, "I don't think I've properly introduced myself," Blaine extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Blaine. Thanks for saving us." Kurt smiled and shook Blaine's hand, they both felt the surge rush through them, "Nice to make your acquaintance Blaine. My elven name is Kurtulin, but many prefer to call me Kurt." Blaine smiled, "Nice to meet you Kurt." Rachel quickly ran over to Kurt and gave him a tight hug, "I knew you'd save us!" Kurt seemed confused, "Have we met before?" Blaine laughed, "No that's just Rachel. It's her...gift. She has weird visions sometimes." Kurt nodded, "That's quite a gift. Make sure to guard it well, people will try and take advantage of you for it." Rachel's face dropped a little, "They already have." "Well," Sam said as he jumped down from the carriage, "I'm Sam. Now that we have the introductions out of the way I suggest we get in the carriage so we can get a head start on Mahon and his men." Kurt looked to the city walls, _'Well, so much for starting my new life here.'_ As Blaine walked to the carriage he looked over his shoulder and noticed Kurt was staring at the wall, he turned and walked over to him, "You coming?" Kurt sighed, "I just arrived here and already I'm leaving." Blaine looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry. You wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't helped us." Kurt turned to look at Blaine, "No, Blaine don't apologize. You were very brave on that stage and you not only saved yourself but didn't give a second thought to helping your friend as well. Any man how would want to rid the world of that is evil in my eyes." Blaine felt himself blush a little, "Thank you. Well since we are going to be stuck together for awhile would you mind talking to me more about magic? I haven't ever been able to talk to anyone about it before and I would love to learn." Kurt smiled widely, "I would love to teach you."

"Hey! You two coming?" Sam called from the carriage, "Coming!" Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand, "Let's go!" Santana and Rachel had already climbed into the carriage as Blaine climbed in and sat on the opposite side leaving room for Kurt to sit next to him. "So where are we going?" Blaine asked Sam shyly as Kurt took his place in the carriage, "There's a village about two days journey from here called Raftin. I figure we will find refuge there with a friend of mine and then we will create a plan from there. We have a lot to fill you guys in on before we get there." As the carriage hurriedly made it's way away from the city gates of Whitehall, Kurt found himself feeling wary, what had he gotten himself into? All he wanted was to start a new life and now he was a wanted criminal. But as Blaine smiled at him and they began to talk about magic, he quickly brushed those thoughts away, there was something that was much more important than his own selfishness. Kurt had felt Blaine's magic first hand it was nothing like he had ever experienced before, Kurt had heard stories of sorcerers who supposedly had the blood of dragons flowing through their veins allowing them to manipulate fire and have immense power at their disposal. But could Blaine really be one of them? Kurt didn't know the answer yet, but he knew Blaine needed to be protected until he learned to use his powers fully. So Kurt pledged to himself that he would teach and protect this beautiful half elf until such a time he wasn't needed anymore, then he would figure out what to do next.

**So there's chapter 1! Please review and tell me what you think! P.s. For those of you who may have read one of my other stories I promise to update those very soon! I just had to get this story started before I could move on. New chapters for Heartbreaker and It's Time should be up by the beginning of next week at the latest!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with Chapter 2! I know this idea is really weird but I'm going to keep going with it. I promise if you stick with it you might find something you like! I do no own Glee nor do I own any of the characters, those belong to Ryan Murphy and this is nothing but fiction. Enjoy!**

"Kurt! What have you done?!" In front of Kurt was a elven woman, she was as pale as him and they shared the same eyes, they are in a lavish bedroom decorated with blue and silver, however the room is currently being torn apart by a gust of wind, "I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" Suddenly there is a flash of light and a portal appears in the center of the room, the wind changes and begins to draw both of them into the portal. Kurt quickly grabs the woman's hand and grips onto one of the thick wooden bedposts, "Hold on!" Kurt can feel the woman's grip slipping, the wind is too strong, "Kurt, no matter what happens just remember to rely on your magic." She lets go and disappears into the portal, "Mother!" Kurt quickly scans his bedroom, he sees the book still sitting open on his desk, he lunges for the desk and is able to grab on before the wind is able to get ahold of him. Kurt stashes the book into his satchel on the desk and hoists it over his shoulder, then without a second thought jumps into the portal.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine was kneeling in front of Kurt as he leaned up against a tree near the campfire, Blaine shook Kurt gently again trying to stir him, slowly the glaze over Kurt's eyes faded and came back into focus, "What? Blaine? Is something wrong?" Kurt was still a little confused, '_what was that? A dream? But, elves don't dream._' "No nothing's wrong. I was just...I was worried. I came to check on you and you seemed to be crying." Kurt raised his hand to his cheek and felt fresh tears still rolling down his face, "Oh. I guess I was. That doesn't normally happen." Blaine put his hand over Kurt's, "Are you ok?" Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand over his, why did he suddenly feel like his stomach was upset? "Yeah. I'm fine." Blaine smiled softly, "Bad dream?" Kurt shook his head, "No. Well...I'm not sure." Blaine tilted his head to the side slightly, "Haven't you ever had a dream before?" Kurt shrugged, "Elves don't dream. There are stories of Elves who could but they were messengers of Gods. Never mind it doesn't matter. Perhaps it was the stress." Blaine nodded, "It has been a long day for all of us." Kurt stood and walked more towards the center of the clearing they were in, "What are you doing up?" Kurt still couldn't shake the tightness in his stomach, and Blaine's smile wasn't helping, "Standing watch. Sam said if I'm powerful enough to get away from Mahon then I'm strong enough to take a shift." Kurt nodded, "Well I suppose I can take over now. You should get some sleep." Blaine yawned, "No it's ok. I can keep you company if you need me to." Kurt chuckled, "Blaine get some sleep." Blaine smiled, "Ok. Call if you need anything." Kurt smiled softly as he watched Blaine walked over to the tree and nestled in to fall asleep, _'What's wrong with me? Why do I get so nervous around him? He's just a half elf boy.'_ But Kurt already knew Blaine was no ordinary half elf, how did he have so much power but still be so sweet and innocent? Kurt knew he should fear Blaine, anyone that could conjure fire was trouble but as he watched over Blaine sleeping quietly against the tree he couldn't imagine Blaine being any kind of trouble, all though it did seem to follow him.

A few hours past and Kurt heard rustling in the bushes close by, he was ready to attack until he saw it was the girl who Blaine had rescued, "Oh, Kurt. I'm sorry, I was just trying to find Blaine. I woke up and he was gone." Kurt smiled, "He's sleeping over there." Rachel sighed, "As long as he's ok. I'm worried about him" "He seems to be able to take care of himself." Rachel nodded, "I know. It's just...I had a dream earlier. Probably nothing." Kurt was now very interested in what Rachel had to say, "What was the dream?" Rachel sighed, "I dreamed that Mahon's men found us and kidnapped Blaine and tortured him. It was awful." Kurt rested his hand on Rachel's shoulder, "I promise I won't let anything happen to either of you." Rachel looked at him incredulously, "Why do you even care about us?" Kurt smiled, "I know magic when I see it and the two of you are loaded with it. Blaine is certainly the most concentrated form of magic I have encountered in awhile. But you also have an aura about you. These dreams of yours seem to be visions of events to come, that takes a great deal of magic. So I want to make sure that magic is protected and doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Until both of you are safe I will stay and protect you." Rachel smiled widely, "Thank you. I...no one has ever been so kind to me before. Most people just look at me and run away." Kurt was confused, "What are you talking about? I think you look perfectly normal." Rachel laughed, "Yeah because having YELLOW eyes is normal!"

Kurt looked closer and was surprised, her eyes were yellow, "I didn't even notice. Elves tend to have strange colored eyes so to me it's no big deal." "Well to humans it means I'm evil. My own family kicked me out." Kurt expression dropped, "I'm sorry. That's horrible." Rachel shrugged, "Blaine has it worse off than I do. Poor guy has been looked down on since he was a baby, but he's the best. I would be dead without him." Kurt sighed, "I just don't understand what's wrong with humans. You both have the potential to do so much good in this world with your abilities, I just don't see why anyone would want to wipe that from existence." Rachel grimaced, "People tend to want to get rid of things they don't understand." Kurt shook his head, "That no excuse. Just because you both have troubled backgrounds doesn't mean you will meet the same fate as your parents. You should be judged solely on your actions, not your birthright." Rachel smiled, "Wow, elves really are as smart as people say. I'm glad you found us." Kurt nodded, "I think it was fate. Before I had no purpose but was seeking redemption. I believe helping you and Blaine is the first step on my new path." Rachel gave Kurt a confused looked, "Redemption? Did you do something wrong?" Kurt's face dropped, "Yes. I hurt someone I care about very much. Now I must pay for the consequences of my actions." Rachel's eyes flickered with worry for a moment, "You didn't kill anyone did you?" Kurt sighed, "No, I have never taken a life. But, she's lost now because of me." Rachel's face softened, "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'll find her someday. Was she your true love?" Kurt laughed, "No. Um, sorry it's just...I don't find the female sex attractive." Rachel's eyes widened, "Really?" Kurt nodded, "In Elven culture it doesn't matter who your love is as long as its true. I choose to prefer the male sex, but it's not frowned upon like in human culture." Rachel smiled, "Maybe Blaine should go live with the elves."

Kurt was taken aback by that statement, "What do you mean?" Rachel giggled, "Well, he probably would kill me for telling you this but, Blaine likes boys too." Kurt felt a strange sensation in his chest, "What? You mean Blaine?" Rachel smiled widely, "Yes, you and Blaine are the same. Do you like him?" Kurt's breath caught in his throat, "What? I...how should I know I just met him?" Rachel gave Kurt a knowing smile, "Don't play dumb with me, I can sense it. Just so you know, he likes you too." Kurt's eyes widened, "How do you know?" Rachel shrugged, "I've known Blaine for awhile now and when I get close to someone I develop a bond with them. Eventually I can read their thoughts, earlier when you first appeared I heard Blaine's thoughts, he thought you were beautiful." Kurt inhaled sharply, "Well..that doesn't matter. He's half human, it could never work. He would die at least a hundred years before me. It will only end it disaster." Rachel smiled warmly, "Not necessarily. Strange things happen in this world, who's to say. Just think it over." Kurt looked at Rachel closely, "Do you know something?" Rachel's smile turned mischievous, "Perhaps, but it isn't my place to interfere. I can only guide, the choice is yours."

Kurt was about to say something when he heard a loud yawn, "Looks like he's awake." Rachel smiled slyly, "Well I think I will let you take it from here." "Wait, Rachel..." Rachel turned and began to walk back towards the wagon, "Just get to know him Kurt. Don't doubt yourself like you always do." Kurt was startled by that last statement, it was something his mother had said, "Rachel.." But it was no use, she had already disappeared back into the woods. Blaine stretched as he stood up from the tree, he was startled when he heard footsteps coming towards him, "Who's there?" Kurt chuckled as he conjured a ball of light in his hand, "It's just me. How did you sleep?" Blaine smiled softly, "Pretty good. As well as can be expected. I'm not used to...roughing it." Kurt chuckled, "I completely understand. These last ten years for me have been the worst. You'd think I'd be used to it by now but I still miss the palace." Kurt groaned as he realized what he had just said, Blaine's eyes widened, "What? Did you just say Palace?" Kurt thought about lying, he should lie, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Rachel has said, he took a deep breath, "Yes. Up until ten years ago I lived in a palace." Blaine was shocked, "So...are you...a prince?" Kurt simply nodded, "So, what are you doing here?" Kurt smiled, "Well from what I hear I could ask you the same thing." Blaine sighed, "Oh, so you know about that." Kurt smiled shyly, "Yes. I...I'm sorry if that was too abrasive. It's just we are both princes so I thought it was something we could share." Blaine smiled widely, "So you mean like, friends?" Kurt smiled warmly, "Well we did save each other's lives today, and we both know how to use magic. I don't see a better foundation for a friendship."

Blaine felt tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes, "That would be nice." "Are you ok?" Blaine laughed, "I'm fine, It's just nice to have someone around who doesn't judge me. I feel like you and Rachel are the only two people who have ever done that for me. My own kingdom is ashamed of me, I used to be Blaine Devon Anderson Prince of the Stargazers, now I'm nothing but a runaway. All because of who my mother was and because I like...never mind." Kurt sighed as Blaine stopped himself, "Blaine, I hope you aren't upset but Rachel told me about...your preference." Blaine's eyes widened, "What? Why...why would she do that?" Kurt smiled softly, "Because I told her I preferred the male sex as well." Blaine gasped, "You mean? Oh." Blaine seemed very overwhelmed by the confession, "You don't need to be embarrassed by it Blaine. If humans are too closed minded to accept you than maybe you should live with the elves. There are plenty of elven societies who welcome half elves, my kingdom included." Blaine eyes grew wider, "Really? So...would you take me there?" Kurt thought for a moment, "Yes. But, I have to do something first before I go back." Blaine nodded, "I'll help you with whatever it is." Kurt felt that tightening in his chest again, "Thank you." "So, what is it?" Kurt sighed, "Ten years ago, I was experimenting with my mother's magic book, there was a spell I had always wanted to try. So one night I stole it from her chambers and attempted the spell, but it backfired. A portal was created and my mother burst into the room to see what was going on. The portal was too strong and took us both to unknown locations. I was dropped into the continent I have learned was called Kai. But...I have no idea where my mother landed. I have to find her before I go back." Blaine grasped Kurt's hand, "We will find her, together." Kurt felt a warmth spread through his chest, "You really are something special." Blaine blushed, "Thank you. I think you are the first person to ever say that to me." Kurt chuckled as he brought his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek, "Well then everyone else is blind. You have such a good heart." Blaine laughed darkly, "Everyone has always told me the opposite. I think I proved them right today."

Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek gently before he let his hand drop back to his side, "Why on earth would think that?" Blaine's breathing became shaky, "I...I took a life today." Kurt's expression dropped, "I..I'm so sorry Blaine. It's all my fault." Blaine shook his head, "That's ridiculous. I'm the one that killed him." Kurt felt a pang of guilt surge through him, "Yes, but, I was the one who taught you the spell. There wasn't time and I was expecting your element to be more passive." Blaine looked up at Kurt, "Passive? What do you mean?" Kurt thought carefully for a moment, "Most elves, myself included, have alignment with a certain element. I am aligned with the element of water so my magic rarely kills. However you are aligned with fire which is the most destructive element, so your magic tends to be less forgiving. But fire is also one of the life bringers." Blaine tiled his head to the side, "Life bringers?" Kurt nodded, "My people believe the elements were the first to exist and nurtured this world until Life was able to inhabit it. Most believe the essential elements for Life are Fire and Water. So to wield either of these elements is a great gift, but also an immense responsibility. You have to be careful how you use your magic since your elemental alignment makes it more aggressive, but you can also channel it to bring beauty and balance." Blaine looked down at the ground, "I still took away someone's father or husband or son. Surely he was something to someone and because of me they will never see him again."

Tears began to roll down Blaine's cheeks, not being able to stand the sight Kurt quickly pulled him into a tight embrace, " That just proves how good you are. The difference between good and evil Blaine is that good feels remorse for what they have done. This should prove to all those people who told you that you were evil that you're not. I'm mean, even with all of them screaming it in your face as you grew up you still didn't stray from good and...I'm glad you didn't listen to them." Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's shoulder, "It was my father. He always said my mother's actions didn't define me and that I was my own man." Kurt smiled as he squeezed Blaine tighter, "Sounds like a good man. Forgive me if this is rude but, why did he send you here?" Blaine sighed, "To keep me safe. Or so he thought, many in our kingdom thought I was an evil influence and that I would corrupt the kingdom. So he sent me to live with my aunt until he was able to convince the people I was their rightful prince by right. After a year with Mahon I stopped receiving letters from my father, I later learned Mahon had been witholding all letters addressed to me. I was imprisoned soon after and forced to wait on my cousin hand and foot. Some prince I turned out to be."

Kurt's brow furrowed as he pulled Blaine back to look at him, "How dare he! This man must be stopped and we have to get you to your father." Blaine's eyes widened, "What?" Kurt nodded, "You need to let him know that you are safe. Besides, he may be able to help dispose of Mahon, then you wouldn't have to worry about running anymore." Blaine looked down at the ground unsure, "But...what if, he doesn't want me to come back?" Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand, "Then you will come back with me. Do you trust me?" Blaine nodded, "With my life." Kurt smiled warmly, "Then I will make sure to stay with you until you are safe. I will be your protector and give my life if necessary." Blaine seemed taken aback by Kurt's promise, "Kurt, I...why would a man like you care about what happens to me?" Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine, not everyone is out to hurt each other. Some of us see the good in the world and choose to preserve it instead of destroy it. You are one of the greatest sources of good magic I have ever encountered and I could never forgive myself if I just walked away and you were corrupted or worse. So I'm staying by your side until I am sure your safety is assured, I won't take no for an answer." Blaine smiled shyly, "Ok. Thank you Kurt." Kurt smiled widely, "What are friends for?" They smiled at each other for a moment until Kurt helped Blaine to his feet, "Come on, we should probably get back to the wagon."

As they walked to the wagon Blaine noticed Kurt was still holding his hand, he didn't make any effort to stop it, in fact, he hoped Kurt would start doing it more often. The wagon soon came into view and the boys found themselves chuckling as they heard Santana and Rachel bickering, "Santana I need room to sleep, I can't be smushed up against the side of the wagon all night." Santana rolled her eyes, "You're the tiniest girl I know, you don't need so much space." Rachel scoffed, "Well do you really need a barricade of pillows surrounding you? Where did you get all of these anyway?" Santana smiled slyly, "They were a going away present from a friend." Sam laughed, "Yeah if that friend was the merchant you stole them from." Santana frowned, "Way to blow my cover Sam! Anyway, yeah I stole them, so what? Not like someone else wouldn't have done it eventually. I just sped up the process, I did him a favor." Rachel sighed, "Regardless I am not sleeping like this so either you make room or I will sing all night long." "Oh gods no! Fine you win for tonight." Kurt was beginning to find his new friends very entertaining, "Everything alright here?"

Sam turned and smiled at Kurt, "Just dandy, is it my turn to take watch?" Kurt nodded, "Yes, Blaine and I each took a shift." Sam's smile widened when he noticed Blaine was blushing, "Well fantastic! I will go take my shift while you guys watch the wagon. Deal?" Both nodded and Sam left with his staff in hand to stand watch. "You boys have fun?" Blaine shot Rachel a warning glare as she hopped down from the wagon and approached them, "Oh come on Blaine where's your sense of humor? I'm just having a little fun." Blaine smiled softly, "I know Rachel. We had a nice talk, that's all." Blaine felt himself blushing again as Kurt squeezed his hand gently, "Yes, it was nice getting to know each other." Kurt winked at Rachel and it took everything she had to suppress a giggle, "That's so great! I'm glad we are all getting along!" Santana groaned from inside the wagon, "Speak for yourself! How am I supposed to get any sleep with you three around?" Blaine chuckled, "Guess you'll just have to adjust." None of them could see the smile that passed Santana's lips, "Oh, joy. Just keep it down will you?" All three rolled their eyes, "Yes Santana," Santana laughed at the other three's mocking tone, "Great, go from expert thief to babysitter all in one. This is my life." Kurt laughed, "She's just a ray of sunshine isn't she?" Rachel chuckled, "She's really great once you get to know her and if she's gotten enough sleep. Otherwise, run." Kurt nodded, "Good to know. Well why don't you go get some sleep Rachel? I think you've been up longer than anyone of the rest of us." Rachel yawned, "That sounds perfect. Just call if you boys need anything, ok?" Blaine sighed, "Ok. Good night Rachel." Rachel looked down to see the boys were still holding hands, she gave Kurt a knowing smile before turning back to the wagon, "Good night boys."

Kurt chuckled as he watched Rachel climb back into the wagon, "She's something else." Blaine laughed, "That's an understatement. That girl has gotten me into so much trouble. I've only known her a few years but it's already like we are twins or something." Kurt smiled, "Friends like that are rare, hold on to that." Blaine nodded, "Do you have any friends back home?" Kurt's smile faded a little, "Yes. Her name was Mercedes. We grew up together, but I haven't seen her since..." Now it was Blaine's turn to feel guilty, "I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me." Kurt shook his head, "No it wasn't it was...sweet." Kurt's heart sped up a little when Blaine gave him the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen, "Well we are friends now right? So you're not alone anymore." Kurt's face seemed to brighten at Blaine's words, "I suppose you're right." Somehow both were completely oblivious to the fact that they were still holding hands, but as hazel stared into blue the entire forest could have been on fire and neither would have budged. So as they continued talking beside the wagon neither noticed a pair of yellow eyes watching them carefully, smiling down sweetly at her charges, Rachel knew she had found the two she was meant to protect. She just hoped she would be able to guide them to their destiny, if not, well she didn't want to think about that right now. All Rachel could think about was the energy she felt coming off of Blaine and Kurt, she was aware of what was going more than the elf, which was surprising. Even now she could see shades of red making their way into Kurt's blue aura while blue was making it's way into Blaine's red aura, these boys were becoming closer then either could possible imagine. But they would find that out for themselves soon enough.

**So there's chapter 2! I wanted to bring Blaine and Kurt closer so that's what this chapter was about. More action to come in the next chapter! Review are always valued and appreciated! Until next time!**


End file.
